


Clumsy

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clumsiness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Levi's best kept secrets is about to be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> So, the other day, I tripped walking into work. And all I could think was, "Don't let me do that when I'm cosplaying Levi." That's how this story was born.

There was a reason one didn’t usually see Levi walking. By the time the new recruits would arrive, Levi would already be astride his horse, up in the air, sitting down, or just standing. They never questioned it, never had a reason to wonder. And Levi wasn’t going to tell anyone, ever. He was embarrassed by the flaw. The hard-earned respect he had would go down the drain if everyone found out that Humanity’s Strongest… was also Humanity’s Clumsiest on the ground. 

Armin discovered it first, quite by accident. He was passing a room when he heard a muttered curse. Looking in, he found Levi on his hands and knees, glaring at the ground behind him. 

“Are you alright, Captain?” 

“Never better. This floor is dirty. Send Eren to clean it.” 

“Yes, Sir.” He walked away, sure he imagined the faint color on Levi’s face. 

Jean was next. On the way back from the restroom, he found the Captain in the hall, arms loaded down with freshly cleaned clothes. He moved to the side to let Levi pass. “Wait, Captain, that’s the-” 

::thud:: 

“Wall.” He finished lamely. 

Levi looked at the fallen clothes. “Those are dirty. Clean them for me.” 

“Yes, Captain.”  
………………………………………  
“I think he might actually be clumsy.” 

“What?” Eren asked in surprise. 

“I think so too.” 

“But… this is Heichou we’re talking about!” 

“Eren… you didn’t see what I saw.” Armin told him quietly. 

“And me.” Jean leaned back in his chair. 

“Yesterday, I heard him fall in the tub.” 

Everyone stared at Sasha. 

“What? I was hungry, and the best food is kept in that small room next to the Captain’s bathroom. The walls really aren’t that thick.” 

“There’s just no way.” Eren muttered. “It’s impossible.” 

A loud thump interrupted them. As one, the new recruits turned toward the door. 

Levi was holding onto the doorframe for dear life, fingers digging into the wood. He straightened with a cough, glaring at all of them. “You brats should be in bed. It’s past curfew, and you have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Eren stood with a slight wobble. “Heichou, I’m feeling a bit tipsy. Will you walk me to my room?” 

“You look fine to me, Yeager.” 

“Please, Sir.” He exaggerated the wobble, hoping he wasn’t overdoing it. 

Levi sighed. “Fine. Come with me.” 

He hesitated at the stairs, eyeing them with trepidation. 

“Heichou?” Eren stopped a couple stairs down. 

“Y… you look fine now, Yeager.” 

Had that been a stutter he heard? “But… what if I fall? I’m not really sure of my footing.” The look he gave Levi was pleading. 

Levi sighed again. “It’s not _that_ hard.” He mumbled to himself. The first step was fine, as was the next. Confidently, he proceeded down. 

Naturally, he tripped halfway down the stairs, flying forward. 

Strong arms broke his fall, holding him while he focused on getting his breathing back to normal. 

“Clumsy, Heichou?” 

A cherry blush bloomed on his face. “Sh… shut up, Yeager.” He growled. “So stupid. You and your drunk friends are so stupid. Not a word of this to them, ever.” 

Eren smiled, setting Levi back on his feet. The he leaned down to breathe in his Captain’s face. “I’m not drunk, Heichou. I was pretending.” 

Mortification crossed Levi’s gray eyes, followed by anger. Twisting quickly, he kicked Eren, watching the teen bounce down the remaining stairs. “If you ever do anything like this again, I’ll feed you to the Titans myself!” Blushing furiously, he crawled back up the stairs, ignoring the loud laughter below him.


End file.
